


Первенец

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family, Gen, Golem - Freeform, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, sidestory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Кто такой Райан Кларк? Полая глиняная скорлупа, умело обернутая в деловой костюм? Разрываемая болью пустота, скрывающаяся за стеклами фальшивых очков? Или бесконечная злость, порожденная ядовитой черной смолью Маливора — Пожирателя Тьмы?





	Первенец

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете - angryberry :)

Кто такой Райан Кларк? Полая глиняная скорлупа, умело обернутая в деловой костюм? Разрываемая болью пустота, скрывающаяся за стеклами фальшивых очков? Или бесконечная злость, порожденная ядовитой черной смолью Маливора — Пожирателя Тьмы?

Райан Кларк — последнее из сотни имен, которыми он себя сам нарекал. Ведь ни одно существо не живет без самоназвания. Но жив ли он? Можно ли считать себя живым, будучи бессмертным големом?

Не человек. _Несовершенный_ — черствое слово, крошками звуков оброненное ему столетия назад. Единственное, что произнес отец своему первенцу за _тысячелетие жизни_.

Кларк отчетливо помнил мгновение, когда впервые увидел мутные красноватые проблески дневного света. Ранящее кристаллической свежестью озарение реальности; обостренное чувство существования. Незабываемое ощущение, как магические потоки бурой грязи образуют ниточки его сознания, сплетают ткани костей и волокна мышц, яркими вспышками загораются миллионы капилляров, сливающиеся в вены. Помнил, как первичный бульон из утробы его отца фибру за фиброй взращивал его сердце, раскаленным шорохом прокатывался по новообразованным нервам, вязкой земляной кровью стучал в висках. Хранил в памяти первый болезненный вздох своих глиняных легких. Миг, когда он узрел лик своего творца.

_А отец увидел в нем себя. Глину, притворяющуюся чем-то другим. Презирал его за это и отказался, как и ото всех других неудач…_

Но не боль, а необъятное любопытство — первое испытанное Райаном Кларком чувство. Жажда до краев наполнить себя новыми ощущениями, познать неведомые грани своего существования. Безнадежность и разочарование не были его спутниками в тот безупречно ясный день.

Уподобившись встречному ветру, он бесцельно бродил, чувствуя себя крохотной пылинкой, затерянной в глубинах космоса, открывшегося его юному взору. Тусклым светом зари, бесконечно далеким от остальных людей и существ. Кружащимся листком, сорвавшимся с кроны родного древа на волю. Резво бегущим ручьем посреди колосящегося жизнью поля, по которому ступали его босые ноги.

Растворялся в лучах света и потоках воздуха, ощущая себя пустым сосудом, подхваченным волнами соленого моря, в воды которого он по наивности не побоялся зайти; не испугался сильнее погрузиться в манящую тайной тьму, под душную толщу воды, на самую глубину. Казалось, что вот-вот его глиняное сердце разорвется, из его груди выскочит пробка, мгновение — и его хрупкое тело молнией разделит трещина…

Страх — всепоглощающий, незабываемый и пронзительно беззвучный в мгновение смерти, в миг до осознания собственного бессмертия. Второе испытанное им чувство.

Райан Кларк — рожденный взрослым парадокс. Юное воплощение беспомощности, волной чужой воли выброшенное в необъятный чуждый мир. Единственный в своем роде. Фертильная совокупность генов плененных Пожирателем Тьмы сверхъестественных существ, грубо намешанная в бездонном чреве с одной лишь целью — создать идеальное вместилище, орудие для продолжения собственного вида. Не сын, а потерпевший крах эксперимент. Отравленный с детства Райан Кларк...

Первый. Желанный. _Несовершенный._

Улетевшая ночным мотыльком эйфория начальных дней существования позволила ему впервые очутиться наедине с тьмой, дотронуться до оголенных проводов собственной сути. Неожиданно встреченное поселение отчетливо позволило разглядеть в себе лишь одушевленный оттиск, кальку, вырезанную с совершенного лекала, неточное бледное отражение. Райан Кларк — грязный оборванец, безродный чужак, а еще — не человек.

Воплощенный изъян.

Разумный плод Пожирателя Тьмы — магического реликта, воссозданный им по собственному образу и подобию. Жертва, произведенная отчаяньем и обреченная вести ту же жизнь, с которой Маливор боролся сам, с рождения осужденный на рабское существование служителя, скованного магией своих создателей — Триады. Не сын, а неуклюжая попытка Маливора обрести свободу. Первая, но далеко не последняя.

В то давнее время память юного голема еще хранила их лица. Каждого брата, подаренного ему отцом с безмерным равнодушием. Впервые в Кларке исчезло навязчивое ощущение пустоты, заполнившись черной грязью превентивно вскипевшей ненависти к новым сородичам. Очередное испытанное им чувство магмой плескалось внутри, закаляя и вместе с тем испепеляя до обугленных черепков. Следующий голем мог оказаться тем самым _совершенным отпрыском,_ достойной отцовской любви удачей. Ведь _за долгие годы его творения становились все более искусными, неотличимыми от людей._

В один из бесконечных дней к Райану Кларку пришло осознание причины, удерживающей его подле равнодушного отца, крюком тянущей назад и заставляющей забывать о безразличии и пренебрежении. Причина, раз за разом вдохновляющая на бессмысленные попытки добиться его одобрения, доказать, что он не просто первая из многих ошибок.

Семья — неведомое его родичам — големам — человеческое обозначение сути его желаний. Слово-клеймо, выскобленное острой нуждой где-то в глубине его глиняного сердца. Мечта, дарующая легким воздух после того, как он каждый раз задыхался бордовой пылью ненависти, наблюдая сотворение нового существа. Братьев с ним связывало одно общее имя, данное им с рождения, — _Несовершенный_. Все как один.

_Вид без надежды на родословную,_ чья суть существования сводилась лишь к поиску сверхъестественных существ, дабы утолить _неутолимый голод_ их творца — Маливора. Братья по проклятой крови, но они никогда не были семьей. Выжженные изнутри ожиданием ответной любви и одобрения; искрошенные усталостью от борьбы с взаимоненавистью, болью разочарования и обидой, ревностью и жалостью к себе.

Смирившиеся…

Райан Кларк не желал простаивать в ряду неуклюжих амфор, заведомо приговоренных к погребению. Вразрез с естественным природным порядком и вопреки разумным доводам, первенец все же чувствовал себя живым. Слепленное грязью и магией сердце против воли Триады совсем по-человечески билось в груди и столь же по-настоящему разбивалось со временем, покрываясь болезненными трещинами. Юный голем отчетливо помнил появление каждого воющего волком скола и в один особенно серый день пожелал себя вылечить, замазать изъяны фарфоровой души, расписав ее людскими кистями яркой беззаботной радости, спокойствия и доверия, близости и счастья. Чувствами, подсмотренными однажды издалека в поселении людей.

Увидев исход десятой зимы, с первыми ростками трав, пробившимися на волю сквозь старый дерн, Райан Кларк сбежал, поддавшись природному вдохновению — подобному тому, что с наступлением холодов ведет птиц долгие километры в поисках нового дома, и оставил Маливора и всех его отпрысков позади. Ушел, несмело ступая по просыпающейся земле, и зарекся не оборачиваться, пока сердце, наполняясь адреналиновой радостью со знобящим страхом пополам, глухим грохочущим эхом отскакивало в груди. Изнурительный прыжок в неизвестность завершился спустя десять заходов солнца вместе с запахом печного дыма, попавшим в его легкие. Но для юного беглеца пыльный аромат сажи ощущался глотком свежего морского воздуха.

Прежде — чужой в кругу родных, а теперь — чужак на земле незнакомцев. Отщепенец, желающий жить и готовый выживать. Холодное пламя равнодушия людей, их каленые презрительные взгляды с проскальзывающими искрами ненависти не могли сильнее ранить Райана Кларка, не раз побывавшего в печи данных чувств.

Ветхий кров местной старухи позволил спрятаться ото всего мира, сжечь гнилой ворох прошлых бед в тепле ее крохотного очага и склеить себя, почувствовав наконец свою значимость и нужность. Забота и внимание, подаренные им в благодарность за крышу над головой, добротой и любовью возвратились в ответ. Райан Кларк в первый раз смог ощутить спокойствие, слушая ее тихий хриплый голос, когда она, раздавая ему поручения, называла его по имени — первому имени, которым он был наречен. Названием, сточенным со временем.

Древняя дочь лесной нимфы и человека — дриада-полукровка Кейрет, которую терпели в деревне, пользуясь ее глубокой связью с природой в своих целях. Единственная, кто смог его понять; корнями древесной магии души впитать и прочувствовать все соки, сокрытые под коркой одушевленной куклы, притворяющейся человеком. Мать, которой у него никогда не было. И его новая семья.

Нет. Первая семья.

Поселение же стало его вторым домом, а новые соседи виделись чуть лучше прежних, ведь не будучи _своим_ , он все же получил шанс им стать, добился возможности быть тем, кому рады, и Кларк не упустил ее. Тяжелая ежедневная работа, уважение к порядкам и принятие собственной роли — вот то немногое, что требовалась, чтобы спустя несколько зим оказаться в кругу желанных на весеннем праздновании.

Утопая в хмельном помутнении, кружась в танце с местной красавицей, Райан Кларк растворялся в ее глазах, забывая о собственной сути, отдаваясь мечтам о человеческом счастье, предавая забвению каждую непрошеную мысль о бесплодной глине в своих костях и проклятой магии, земляной жижей текущей по собственным венам.

Годы в умиротворении заставили увянуть и ссохнуться все плохие воспоминания, выкорчевать их, а на освободившемся месте солнечными колосьями взошли спокойствие и гармония, и Райан вдруг ощутил за спиной крылья, желающие унести его обратно к Маливору, поделиться с ним новообретенным счастьем.

Возвращение к сородичам-големам острой сечкой срезало перья воодушевления, оставив лишь пух и прах. За годы отсутствия его _отец поглотил всех доступных существ. Когда их не осталось, он стал слабым и уязвимым_. Но, как и все на планете, он желал лишь одного — выживать.

Маливор забирал обратно подаренных ему когда-то братьев. Одного за другим. Заедал свой неуемный голод, растворяя их в вязкой, как смоль, грязи. Питался их скудельными телами, восполняя родной плотью свои надломленные глиняные ребра. Но его первенец, давно отринувший бремя сыновних оков, не собирался возвращать свой кусочек, а Маливор был готов обменять дарованную плоть только на частичку души самого Кларка. И он забрал ее. Поглотил Кейрет.

Отец дал ему жизнь, но отнял все остальное. Райану Кларку было не важно, расплата ли за это его юношеское отступничество или просто навязанный магией голод, ведь в тот миг его сердце расплавилось, перегорев в стекло, разбившееся на осколки, несмолкаемо звенящие в ожидании справедливого возмездия. Райан Кларк не помнил величину собственной потери, ее имя, лицо, звук ее голоса, но голую пустоту внутри кроме мести уже ничем нельзя было заполнить.

Люди почитали Маливора как бога, избавителя от вековой тьмы, разрушающей их мир, но когда в их округе ее больше не стало, когда голем лишил поселения дружелюбного дитя лесной нимфы, наделяющей их земли богатым урожаем, они вспомнили свою историю, воскресили память о предках, создавших Триаду. _Райан рассказал им о попытках своего отца создать род. Как голем шел против природы, пытаясь сотворить новый вид. И он привел их к нему, а они сделали то, что всегда делают люди, — восстали против своего бога. Они заплатили ведьмам, и те пленили его темной магией._

_Вернули ему изначальное состояние — черной грязи._ По-прежнему живой и вечно голодной.

Намеренно совершив предательство, Райан Кларк наконец почувствовал себя истинным сыном своего отца. Но годы стерли победный привкус удовлетворения из его памяти, оставив на языке лишь неразбавленную горечь. Заставили ощутить себя звеном нескончаемой цепи одиночества. Куклой, пристывшей к вертящемуся гончарному кругу, раз за разом наблюдающей мелькание бесконечного цикла рождения и смерти.

Бессмертный, бесплодный и бессильный.

Время проходило мимо него, шагая со скоростью замерзшей черепахи, а Кларк словно застрял в панцире, день за днем вычленяя из потока истории крупицы первопричины своих страданий.

Проклятый дух, запертый в глиняной скорлупе. Вечный человечий прислужник, наблюдающий, как за минувшие столетия власть вершить судьбы развращает Триаду. _Монстрами стали все, кто был ей неугоден._ Люди превратилась в ту самую тьму, с которой когда-то боролись их предки, оставившие им в наследство растекшееся тело Маливора.

Тело раба. Одинокого и преданного. Живой труп.

Как и отец когда-то, сын вдруг увидел собственное отражение на темной глади Маливора. Голем — их общее проклятие. Возможно, они все же были семьей? Быть может, взамен предательства нужно было понять его боль и попытаться помочь? Вправе ли он винить отца за желание прожить человеческую жизнь, за стремление всеми силами ощутить свободу?

Болезненные вопросы бледными искрами вспыхивали и медленно тонули в черном болоте пустоты, ядом пузырились в сознании вместе с очередной тварью, погруженной во тьму Маливора, а затем Кларк узнал, что этим существом был человек — простая женщина, верная им охотница, а не монстр. Триада предала ее — так же, как и его… их.

Кларк _считал, что месть отцу окажется сладкой, но он ошибся. И тогда он вернулся к нему._ Отчаянно шагнул обратно в пустоту сотворившего его чрева, но Маливор не пожелал растворить в угольной кислоте душу собственного первенца, но и не простил, в наказание за предательство оставив годами истачиваться в потоке бесконечного одиночества, посреди анилиновой пустыни черноты. Кричащей, бьющейся чернильной точкой в эпицентре тишины и забвения.

Секунды, неотличимые от минут, сливающихся в потоки часов, бегущие в стремнине годов и обрушивающиеся с молчащим грохотом с водопада десятилетий. Кларк непрерывно падал в темную пропасть, пока однажды не почувствовал ее дно, притворяющееся потолком, который оказался дверью.

Внезапный яркий свет, обжигающе свежий воздух, пронзительный шум — болезненное возвращение в реальность. Райан Кларк родился вновь, кратко потешив себя надеждой, что отец все же простил его, что где-то в глубине затяжного мрака минувших лет заточения они наконец смогли отыскать ту крохотную нить взаимопонимания, что их связывала.

Напрасно. Маливор ничего не дарил безвозмездно.

Причиной был сын. Новый брат. Долгожданный _совершенный_ наследник. Воплощенная мечта первородного голема, для поисков которой первенец и был возвращен в мир. Потерянный младший сын, желает он того или нет, должен стать для Маливора носителем. Очередное семейное предательство.

Садистский выбор, но Райан Кларк давно определил свою сторону. Удел выживающего.

 

* * *

 

_— Я расскажу историю, — глядя на брата, произнес Райан Кларк, — а в конце ты решишь, хочешь ли ты мне помогать._

_— Думаешь, меня убедит история?_

_— Эта сможет, ведь она о твоем отце._


End file.
